tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
The X-Files: The End
"The End" is the twentieth episode of season five of the science fiction mystery series The X-Files, and the 117th episode of the series overall. It was directed by R.W. Goodwin with a script written by Chris Carter. It first aired on the FOX Network on Sunday, May 17th, 1998 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also starring Guest starring Co-Starring Crew * Mark Snow - Composer * Heather MacDougall - Editor * Graeme Murray - Production designer * Joel Ransom - Director of photography * Ken Horton - Consulting producer * Lori Jo Nemhauser - Co-producer * John Shiban - Co-producer * Paul Rabwin - Producer * Joseph Patrick Finn - Producer * Kim Manners Producer * Rob Bowman - Producer * Vince Gilligan - Supervising producer * Frank Spotnitz - Co-executive producer * R.W. Goodwin - Executive producer * Chris Carter - Executive producer * Tim Minear - Executive story editor Notes & Trivia * The X-Files was created by Chris Carter. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is included on disc six of the The X-Files: The Complete Fifth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It is also included on The X-Files: The Complete Collection, and The X-Files: The Complete Collector's Edition boxset edition. * This is the final episode of season five of The X-Files. The 1998 feature film The X-Files: Fight the Future takes place after this episode. * Mimi Rogers is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Patrick J. Phillips is credited as Patrick Phillips in this episode. * This is the ninth and final episode of The X-Files directed by R.W. Goodwin. * This is the thirty-ninth episode of The X-Files written by series creator Chris Carter. He writes seventy-three episodes of the show in total. * Featured locations in this episode include: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and Gaithersberg, Maryland. * This is the first appearance of F.B.I. Special Agent Diana Fowley. * This is the second appearance of F.B.I. agent Jeffrey Spender. * This is the first, and to date, only known acting work for Orest Blajkevitch, who plays the Russian Chess player who is killed in the beginning of the episode. * This is the second TV acting work for Patrick Phillips. * This is the first professional TV acting work for Paul Moniz de Sa. * Actor John Trottier also played inbred whack-a-doole George Peacock in the highly disturbing season four episode, "Home". * In a way, it is kind of fitting that the beginning of an episode titled "The End" should take place in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Up until now, all episodes of The X-Files have been shot in Vancouver. Beginning with season six, shooting of the series relocates to Los Angeles. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Fox Mulder: Wow, you know you're going places in the bureau when the assistant director tidies up your office for you. .... * Walter Skinner: So this kid is a human oddity. Would someone please tell me why anyone would go to such great lengths as to kill him? * Fox Mulder: This kid may be the key not just to all human potential, but to all spiritual unexplained paranormal phenomena. The key to everything in The X-Files. .... * Fox Mulder: You know, when I first met you I figured you were just ambitious. Then this morning my opinion changed and I thought you were arrogant. Now I'm beginning to wonder what you're protecting. * Jeffrey Spender: I'm just trying to run this thing right. Not like some ridiculous, paranormal free-for-all. * Fox Mulder: You're insulting me when you should be taking notes. Somehow you got the big assignment, but just because you're wearing the suit doesn't mean it fits. You're lucky you're not busy diffusing an international incident, kissing some serious Russian ass and sending a whole lot of agents barking down a whole lot of bad leads. Now the kid is the key to this. And the shooter knows why. Excuse me. .... * Cigarette Smoking Man: You look surprised. Is it that I'm here or that I'm alive? See also External Links * * * "The End" at Wikipedia * * * Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified